It's Our Love Story
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: gak ada summary/ff titipan temen author/kim joongin (exo-k), hyun sera (oc)/romance, sad, marriage life and other/RnR please..


_It's our love story_

Author : park sang seok

main cast : kim joongin (exo-k), hyun sera (oc)

other cast : sera unnie, exo member

length : oneshot

genre : romance, sad, marriage life and other

rating : pg 14+

.

.

FF ini titipan dari temen author (red: puterr) karena dia gak punya akun jadi titip di akun author.. karna ini ff pertama temen author.. jadi dimohon review, favs dan follows nya ya! #modus

happy reading~ ^u^

.

.

_~ setiap cinta memang tak pernah sempurna, akan ada kesedihan dan kebahagiaan, akan ada tangis dan tawa. Namun, setiap hujan akan berakhir dengan pelangi ~ _

Di tengah malam sunyi kota seoul , tertegun seseorang pria berkulit tan yang sedang duduk di tengah taman yang hanya bersinarkan beberapa lampu gantung yang masih menyala. terlihat dari raut wajahnya, ia Nampak sedang menunggu seseorang namun tak kunjung datang.

Tak lama kemudian , mungkin kesabarannya telah habis, ia mulai bosan menunggu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke bioskop sendirian.

.

.

"tumben, malam ini kau tidak menemuiku. Biasanya kau sangat bersemangat untuk menemuiku. Ada apa dengan mu?" katanya sambil menempelkan benda alumunium – handphonenya - di dekat telinganya.

"maafkan aku joongin, sungguh aku minta maaf kali ini. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena _appa_ku dibawa ke rumah sakit karena penyakitnya kambuh, maklum belakangan ini ia jarang periksa. Maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal…" jawab seorang gadis yang berada di seberang telfonnya tadi, dan tak lama terdengar isakkan dari gadis diseberang telfonnya.

"kenapa kau menangis?" ucap pria yang bernama joongin sambil mencoba menenangkan seorang gadis yang ada diseberang telfonnya.

" sudah tak apa…. aku sudah memaafkamu sejak kutelfon tadi. Sudah jangan menangis…. mungkin tak apa jika malam ini kita tidak bisa pergi ke bioskop berdua dan aku hanya pergi sendirian, tapi besok lagi aku ingin pergi ke bioskop hanya denganmu,sera…" lanjutnya manja dengan gadis yang ada diseberang telfonnya tadi.

Joong in, seorang pria berkulit tan yang sedari tadi menunggu seorang gadis untuk ia ajak ke bioskop malam itu, namun gaadis tersebut tak kunjung datang dikarenakan _appa_nya yang tiba-tiba sakit . sera, hyun sera wanita yang joongin nanti semalaman namun tak kunjung datang.

Keesokan harinya, joongin tiba-tiba terjatuh dari ranjangnya karena terkejut dengan suara berisik jam weker yang berada di atas meja dekat ranjangnya.

"aish, jam tua ini !" katanya sambil menekan tombol pada jam tua pemberian kakeknya tersebut, ia menatap jam tersebut yang menunjukkan pukul delapan. Dengan sigap ia menuju ke kamar mandinya dengan jalan tergesa-gesa. tak lama ia keluar dengan menggunakan setelan seragam dengan sepatu rapi dengan dasi, dan bersiap untuk menuju mobilnya dan berangkat ke sekolah. sebelum itu ia harus menjemput sera terlebih dahulu.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sera. Joongin terbayang dengan wajah gadis berambut lurus kecoklatan tersebut, ia ingat saat joongin menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya kepada sera saat itu. Waktu itu wajah sera berubah drastik dari dengan make-up polosnya menjadi memerah padam. Saat itu sera yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang dikatakan joongin saat itu.

~FLASH BACK~

"sera, kau tau kita sudah terlalu lama berteman…" ucap joongin dengan malu kepada sera.

"hmm… kenapa?"

"sebenarnya…. Aku sudah memendam rasa ini terlalu lama, aku takut ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya…. Jadi… aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang….." terang joongin.

"lalu…. Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"a…aku ingin mengatakan…, bahwa aku…."

"hmmm….?"

"sepertinya aku menyukaimu. oh tidak, lebih tepatnya aku merasa mencintaimu sekarang. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Hyun sera?" ucap joongin terbata-bata

"…." Sera hanya menjawab diam sebelum ia menjawab 'ya' dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan dibalasi joongin dengan senyum keberhasilan lalu menarik sera dalam pelukannya. Karena perlakuan joongin sera hanya bisa tersenyum sambil merasakan hangatnya pelukan joongin saat itu.

~FLASHBACK end~

Tak sadar ia sekarang sudah berada di depan rumah sera.

"kau sekarang dimana? Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu…"ucap joong in sambil mendekatkan handphone di tellinga kanannya dan melihat sekeliling rumah itu, 'apakah sera sudah muncul?' batinnya.

"sebentar, aku sudah akan keluar. _Gidaryo.._" ucap sera yang berada di seberang telfonnya.

sekarang ini joongin sedang berada di depan rumah sera untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, separti biasanya. Mereka berdua satu sekolah.

cuaca pagi itu memang tidak cukup dingin, namun angin pagi itu berhembus cukup kuat. tak lama sera keluar dengan menggunakan seragam rapi dengan jepit pita pink yang terselip di rambutnya yang lurus kecoklatan sambil menari-nari ditiup angin . ternyata diam-diam joongin memperhatikan sera yang keluar dari rumahnya yang sekarang berjalan menuju moblinya. Joongin yang masih terdiam kaku sambil menatap sera dengan detail dari sepatu sket tanpa tali sampai jepit pita yang menghiasi rambutnya yang masih sibuk menari-nari diterpa sejuknya angin pagi itu.

"joongin, kenapa kau melamun? Sebaiknya kita berangkat secepatnya" ucap sera sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah joong in yang masih terdiam sambil menatap sera yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"oh, maaf aku terlalu bersemangat untuk berangkat kerja dengan gadis yang tercantik yang pernah kukenal " ucap alasan joongin manja sambil merangkul tubuh gadis tersebut yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya, tiba-tiba wajah sera menjadi memerah dan joongin menyadarinya.

"k..kau memang pria gombal…" ucap sera sambil melepaskan tangan joongin yang merangkul tubuhnya dengan malu-malu dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam karena ucapan joongin tadi, "c…cepatlah kita akan terlambat!" dengan pengucapan yang masih dengan wajah memerah. Yang dijawab dengan senyuman nakal dari joongin.

"baiklah, kita berangkat…" ucap joongin sambil melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuannya .

Di tengah pejalanan menuju sekolah, joongin masih menatap sera diam-diam. Merasa diawasi, sera balik menatap joongin dengan mata bulatnya yang imut itu. tiba-tiba joongin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah jalan. Sera terkekeh melihat kelakuan _namjacingunya_ itu.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah. Joongin yang turun duluan dari mobil langsung beranjak menuju pintu mobil yang berada pada tempat sera dan membukakan pintu mobil tersebut. lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada sera yang dibalasi sera dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas uluran telapak tangan joongin. Seperti yang ia tiru dalam drama .

"apakah kau sedang meniru adegan-adegan dalam drama?" ucap sera sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "kalo memang ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" jawab joongin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sera. Tiba-tiba chanyeol, baekhyun, sehun, suho dan luhan melewati mereka sambil meneriaki mereka berdua.

"eheeem …. Ini di sekolah, teman" kata salah satu dari mereka, chanyeol. Pria bertubuh jakun yang suka jail dengan teman yang lain. sebenarnya joongin membencinya namun baginya berada di dekatnya nyaman juga.

Joongin yang terkejut melihat mereka yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sera. Sera menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah dengan memalingkannya ke arah lain.

"hai, sadar ini di sekolah" ucap baekhyun yang menggandeng park minri -kekasihnya- lalu disauti 'ehemm'-lagi- oleh Teman-teman yang lain.

TRIING!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, mereka berlari menuju kelasmereka masing-masing.

Joongin sambil menggandeng tangan sera, menariknya menuju kelas bersama. Mereka satu kelas. Dan itu membuat joongin nyaman karena mereka satu kelas, joongin dapat melihat senyuman manis sera tiap hari.

.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, joongin menghentikan mobilnya untuk menepi di pinggir jalan, dekat sungai han. Mereka berdua menikmati indahnya sungai han sore itu berdua. Hanya mereka berdua, karena saat itu sungai han masih sepi dan belum dipadati olah pesangan-pasangna lain.

"sera, kau besok malam kosong?" ucap joongin yang memecah kebisuan yang lama mengheningi mereka berdua saat itu.

"ya, ada apa?" jawab sera sambil mendongkak untuk menatap wajah joongin yang saat itu menatapnya juga.

"bisakah kita besok malam pergi…. " kalimatnya terhenti sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"memangnya kau mau mangajakku kemana?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu pergi…."

"hmm…"

"berkencan….."

DUG!

Rasanya jantung sera sore itu ingin copot mendengar perkataan joongin yang sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. 'Kenapa jantung ini, kenapa? Kenapa ini?. Aish, jantungku…' batin sera.

Sera yang masih mendongkak menatap joongin, yang secara refleks menganggukkan kepalanya.

'yes, berhasil' batin joongin yang langsung menarik sera ke dalam pelukannya. Sera yang merasakan hangatnya pelukan joongin membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang joongin. Joongin yang merasa pelukannnya dibalas malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya itu. Tak lama joongin pun melepaskan pelukannya pada sera dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sera yang masih terdiam kaku dan mendaratkan sekilas ciuman dibibir sera. Sera mengerjap sementara. Joongin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sera dan langsung memeluknya kembali.

Keesokan malamnya. Sera yang menunggu joongin di café yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu masih setia menunggu. 1…2…3 jam sera menunggu joongin namun ia tak kunjung datang, merasa jenuh dengan kegiatannya menunggu joongin namun tak datang tersebut.

Sera yang mulai tak sabar tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya untuk keluar dari café tersebut. Saat sera akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar café, tiba-tiba penglihatannya dikejutkan dengan datangnya joongin dengan menggandeng tangan gadis lain.

DEG!

'jadi ini yang kau lakukan, kau tidak menemui kencan pertama kita. Dan malah menggandeng tangan gadis lain padahal kau punya janji. Oh, tepatnya kencan dengan kekasihmu sendiri ' batin sera yang terasa teriris-iris dengan kelakuan joongin saat itu.

Sambil menahan air mata,ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari café. Sambil tergopoh-gopoh, sera berjalan menuju rumahnya disertai dengan isakkan sepanjang jalan. Syukurlah jalan malam itu sedang sepi. Sesampainya di rumah. Unnienya yang terkejut dengan perilaku adiknya malam itu langsung menghampirinya.

"kau kenapa? Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Tanya kakak sera kepadanya.

"dia jahat! Jahat! Jahat!" jawab sera sambil masih mengucurkan air mata dari matanya yang mulai terlihat sembab.

"…." Kakaknya yang tidak mengerti yang dikatakan adiknya itu hanya bisa diam.

BRUAKK!

Suara bantingan pintu dari kamar sera. Kakaknya hanya bisa terdiam dengan perilaku adiknya yang tak ia mengerti tersebut .

"ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan gadis itu? Hmmm….ckckck" sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Keesokkan harinya saat joongin menjemput sera untuk berangkat sekolah. tak seperti biasanya sera mengabaikan joongin begitu saja.

"sera…" panggil joongin yang masih dengan penuh senyuman hanya diabaikan sera begitu saja.

"ada apa dengan gadis itu?" lanjutnya.

Joongin pun langsung turun dari mobilnya, ia membiarkan mobilnya tergeletak di depan rumah sera begitu saja. Ia terus mengejar sera sambil terus mennghujani sera dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang 'mengapa ia berubah hari ini?' namun sera tetap mengabaikan semua pertanyaan joongin yang dari tadi menghujaninya. Merasa tak tahan, sera berbalik menghadap joongin yang dari tadi memberinya pertanyaan berturut-turut kepadanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Joongin?!" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar sambil masih menahan air mata yang dari tadi ingin terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"kau ini kenapa hyun sera? Kau ini kenapa?" joongin bertanya sambil masih tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya bersikap dingin kepadanya pagi itu.

"sudah, Hentikan ! aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" air mata sera yang mulai terhatuh dari mata bulatnya yang terlihat sembab karena menahan air mata terlalu lama.

"hentikan!" sambil menarik sera ke pelukannya, joongin membisikkan kata-kata…

"maafkan bila aku berbuat salah padamu, walaupun aku tak mengerti apa kesalahanku padamu. Aku sungguh minta maaf…"

"hiks…hiks….kau jahat joongin! kau jahat! " sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang joongin yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

Mendengar ucapan sera, joongin makin mengeratkan sera dalam pelukannya. Tak lama joongin melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan sera untuk bernafas sebentar setelah joongin memeluknya begitu erat. Sera langsung berlari meninggalkan joongin yang masih terdiam dengan kelakuannya.

Sepulang sekolah. joongin duduk di bangku dekat gerbang sekolah untuk menghadang sera yang baru akan pulang sekolah. Joongin yang melihat sera berjalan sendirian langsung menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya untuk mampir ke taman dekat sekolah. disana joongin duduk dan mendududkkan sera yang masih marah disalah, di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya joongin.

"…" jawab sera dengan diam.

"sera….." lanjt joongin.

"katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap joongin pada sera, di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan di taman waktu itu.

"siapa gadis itu?!" Tanya sera dengan tatapan lembut yang sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah.

"maksudmu?" joongin menatap sera dengan wajah bertanya.

"gadis itu… gadis yang kau ajak saat kita berjanji akan kencan" jelas sera sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam joongin.

"oh ya, maafkan aku karna tak bisa menemuimu waktu itu…" ucap joongin tiba-tiba tanpa dosa mengabaikan pertanyaan sera begitu saja.

"Jadi… sebenarnya siapa gadis itu?" Tanya sera mengabaikan perkataan joongin.

"saat itu aku tidak bisa menemuimu karena adik sepupuku datang dari jepang bersama ibunya, jadi aku mendapat perintah dari _eomma_ku untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengelilingi seoul " ucap joongin tanpa menghiraukan sera.

"jadi… gadis itu…." Ucap sera yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya karena tak dihiraukan joongin dari tadi.

"ada apa…?" joongin terheran.

"jadi gadis itu sepupumu?" ucapnya sambil terkejut.

"apa yang terjadi?" joongin heran.

"_mianhae…._" Sera menundukkan kepala sambil menahan air mata agar tak terlihat oleh joongin.

"kau kenapa?" joongin menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah sera yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"_mianhae…_aku sudah salah paham…" ucap sera sambil mengangkat kepalanya denga air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"apa maksudmu?" joongin tak mengerti yang dikatakan sera.

"saat kau bilang kita akan berkencan, sebenarnya aku sudah menunggumu lama. Baru saja akku akan melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari café itu…." Ucapannya terputus, dan terdengar isakkan disertai cucuran air mata dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

"aku… aku melihatmu nenggandeng seorang gadis yang tak ku kenal, kukira kau…." Sambungnya, namun terputus lagi.

"kau selingkuh…" tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi.

"apa?, sekejamkah itu kau padaku?. Hingga kau mengiraku selingkuh?!" ucap joongin terkejut.

"tak mungkin aku selingkuh darimu…" ucap joongin sambil mengacak-acak rambut sera yang tadinya rapi dengan jepit bunga yang terselip di rambutnya.

"aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, hyun sera…." Lanjutnya.

"benarkah?..." Tanya sera dengan memasang wajah serius yang membuat senyum di wajah joongin menghilang dan digantikan oleh kerisauan yang tak terkira.

'apakah kau masih tak percaya padaku?...' batin joongin.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Degup jantung sera saat bibir joongin menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut. Tak lama joongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir sera dan mengecup kening sera sambil membawa sera ke dalam pelukannya.

"apakah dengan ciuman ini… kau belum mengerti perasaanku padamu?" bisik joongin dekat telinga sera yang saat ini masih dalam pelukannya.

"hehehe…. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda…" kekeh sera dalam pelukan joongin.

"apa?!" joongin terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan sera.

"jadi, kau hanya ingin aku menciummu?!"

"b…bukan begitu….."

"hehe…aku juga hanya bercanda…"

"hmm….. _mianhae oppa…._" Ucap sera sambil menunduk bersalah. Karena telah membuat joongin menciumnya.

"tak apa…. " balas joongin.

Sera makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada joongin. Joongin yang merasakan itu kembali menatap wajah lembut sera dan kembali mengecup bibir sera dengan lembut. Lama kecupan itu, sera membalas ciuman dari joongin. Merasa ciumannya di balas, joongin makin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang sera. Sera pun mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk joongin dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman penuh cinta di tengah sendunya sinar matahari sore itu.

Esoknya joongin seperti biasanya. Ia menjemput sera untuk berangkat sekolah, namum kali ini tidak untuk pergi sekolah. tapi untuk mengulang janji kencan yang beberapa hari lalu tertunda.

"sayang…. Ayo kita berangkat…" ucap joongin yang membuat wajah sera memerah padam.

"joongin….." panggil sera.

"apa?" jawab joongin sambil mengengok kea rah sera yang saat itu sudah duduk di samping kursinya.

"sini… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" sambil melambaikan tangannya pada joongin mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat padanya.

"apa…." Joongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sera.

Cup.

Tiba-tiba sera mengecup bibir joongin. Joongin langsung terdiam dengan kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut.

"tak ku kira ternyata kau agresif juga…." Ucap joongin dengan senyum nakal yang terulas dari bibirnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sera.

"apa yang kau lakukan…." Tanya sera sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah joongin yang mendekat.

"kau pikir apa yang akan ku lakukan…" ucapnya sambil tetap mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sera. Sedangkan punggung sera yang sudah menempel pada pintu mobil bagian dalam. Ia terpojok dengan kelakuan joongin.

"kyaaaa!" jerit sera.

"hei, kenapa kau menjerit?. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu….. " joongin sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari sera yang membuat gendang telinganya hampir pecah karena jeritan sera barusan.

"aish!" marah sera.

"kenapa kau memarahiku?"

"kau membuatku takut…."sera malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya agar semburat merah diwajahnya tidak terlihat oleh joongin. Joongin yang mengetahui wajah kekasihnya itu memerah, langsung membawa sera ke dalam pelukannya.

"ayo…. Kita pergi…" ajak sera yang masih meringkuk dalam pelukan joongin.

"_kaja…_" balas joongin dengan semangat dan langnsung melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuannya. Joongin yang turun dari mobil duluan langsung menggandeng tangan sera yang sedang turun dari mobil.

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya sera pada joongin yang sedang menarik tangannya.

"sesuatu tempat….." jelas joongin singkat.

"ini dia…." Tunjuknya sambil memperlihatkan tempat yang akan ia tunjukan pada sera.

Takjub. Hanya itu yang terucap dari benak sera ketika melihat sebuah tempat yang menyerupai padang rumput namun begitu terlihat indah dengan dihiasi bunga-bungaan liar yang sengaja tumbuh disana.

"indahnya tempat ini…." Ucap sera sambil menatap wajah lembut joongin yang dihiasi dengan senyuman menisnya itu.

"hanya kau, kau orang pertama yang ku tunjukkan tempat ini…." Ucap joongin dengan malu-malu.

"kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu?" Tanya sera.

"tak apa….. lihat itu…" ucap joongin sambil mengalihkan perhatian sera yang dari tadi memandanginya. Sera yang melihat perilaku kekasihnya tersebut hanya bisa tertawa diam-diam.

Malamnya mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke café dekat apartemen joongin. Sambil menunggu sampai di café mereka bercanda gurau di tengah perjalanan, karena mereka pikir jalanan malam itu sedang sepi.

BRUAKK!

BRUAKK!

Sebuah suara tabrakan yang terdengar dari mobil yang ditumpangi joongin dan sera. Mobil tersebut menabrak sisi kiri pembatas jalan dan sebagian dari sisi depan mobil itu hancur. Mereka berdua yang sedang berada di dalamnya syok dan langsung pingsan.

"j…joongin….." ucap sera yang masih syok dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Merasa panggilannya tidak direspon oleh joongin, sera langsung secepatnya menengok wajah joongin yang bercucuran darah di wajahnya.

"j..j..joongin…" ucapnya terbata-bata dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi pipi chubbynya itu.

"s….s…sera….." ucap joongin yang terlihat tak bisa menahan sakitnya saat itu.

"bagaimana ini…." Sera yang ketakutan langsung memeluk tubuh lemah joongin.

"bertahanlah…" sambil langsung mengambil handphone yang ada di dalam sakunya dan langsung memanggil rumah sakit terdekat dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"s….sera…." ucap joongin sambil menggenggam tangan lembut sera yang berlumuran darah setelah mengusap wajah joongin sejenak tadi. Tak lama mobil ambulance datang dan langnsung memeriksa mereka berdua. Sera yang dari tadi tak bisa menahan air matanya hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya yang diangkat menuju ambulance dari jauh.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit. Hanya isakkan terdengar dari sera yang sedari tadi menunggu joongin yang sedang berada dalam ruangan bersama orang-orang berbaju putih yang sedang memeriksanya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan…" gerutu sera yang masih setia menunggu joongin di luar ruangan joongin.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seseorang yang datang setelah mendengar berita bahwa joongin mengalami kecelakaaan, chanyeol.

Chanyeol, baekhyun, suho, kris ,kyungsoo ,dan unnie sera langsung menemui sera saat mereka mendengar kabar bahwa joongin dan ia mengalami kecelakaan.

"aku tak tau….." jawab sera lemas dengan wajah yang masih ketakutan sejak peristiwa tadi.

"sudah…. Tenanglah, aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja…" ucap unnie sera yang mencoba untuk menenangkan hati sera yang kacau.

"tapi…" sera ragu.

"sudahlah….. percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan unniemu…" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggug sera yang sesenggukkan karena tangis.

Mereka dikejutkan dengan datang seorang pria berbaju putih lengkap dengana teletoskop yang keluar dari ruangan joongin diperiksa. Mereka berdiri dengan kompak sambil berharap semoga joongin selamat.

"dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya sera yang pertama memberi pertanyaan kepada dokter itu.

"syukurlah ia masih bisa diselamatkan…" ucapnya yang membuat semua orang yang datng ke tempat itu bernafas lega.

"hanya goresan yang lumayan lebar di kakinya karena mungkin terhimpit bagian mobil yang hancur…" lanjutnya.

"jadi…. Sekarang apakah kita bisa melihatnya?" Tanya baekhyun.

"kalian bisa melihatnya…. Tapi hanya satu orang saja…" jawab dokter singkat.

Mereka memutuskan untuk sera yang memasuki ruangan joongin terlebbih dahulu dan supaya sera dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"joongin….." panggilnya pada seorang pria yang sedang terlelap dengan tenang di ranjang rumah sakit.

"joongin….kau mendengar ku 'kan?" Tanya sera yang sudah duduk di samping ranjang joongin.

"_mianhae_….." ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan joongin yang terikat dengan selang infuse.

"_mianhae…._" Ucapnya kedua kali namun dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang sembab. Lama sera menangis, hingga membasahi tangan joongi yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Joongin yang terlelap, hanya bisa diam dan membisu tanpa menjawab apa yang dikatakan sera.

"k…kenapa kau meminta maaf?"tiba-tiba suara joongin yang ditunggu dari tadi oleh sera terdengar dengan nada bergetar.

"j…joongin….." ucap sera yang tak percaya.

"aku tak apa…." Jawab joongin dengan mengelus rambut halus sera.

Tangisan sera makin menjadi-jadi karena joongin yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dapat bertahan dengan hadirnya sera disampingnya.

"kenapa kau menangis….." Tanya joongin sambil mengusap air mata di pipi sera.

"aku senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi…."

"kapanpun kau mau aku akan memberikan senyumanku untukmu, karna senyuman termanisku ini hanya untukmu saja…."

"karna aku takut aku…aku tidak akan melihat senyumanmu itu lagi" ucap sera sambil dengan cepat memeluk lembut tubuh joongin yang masih terbaring lemah di sana, ia takut akan menyakiti joongin. Tak sadar ternyata air mata telah membasahi pipi pucat joongin.

.

.

Dibawah pohon dekat rumah sakit, sera yang menemani joongin yang sedang duduk dengan kursi rodanya karena ia belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"sera….." panggil joongin.

"hmmm…." Jawabnya sambil menoleh pada joongin.

"aku bosan disini…." Ucap joongin lemas.

"tunggulah….sebentar lagi kau akan pulang…" mencoba menenangkan joongin sambil menggenggam tangan joongin makin erat namun lembut takut menyakiti joongin.

"aku akan menunggu jika kau selalu ada di sampingku…" ucapnya manja.

"aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu…." Ucap Sera sambil memeluk joongin dari belakang dan tak lupa air matanya yang sedari tadi tak sabar untuk keluar dari matanya. Joongin membalas dengan memegang tangan putih sera yang memeluknya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku….." ucap sera yang masih dalam keadaan memeluk joongin. Joongin membalas pelukan sera namun dengan lemas, ia belum cukup kuat untuk memeluk sera erat. Sedangkan sera yang tak kuat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi memaksa matanya yang indahnya itu untuk keluar.

"kenapa….kenapa kau menangis? " Tanya joongin.

"aku hanya ingin kau pulang…."

"sebentar lagi aku akan pulang…"

"aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu seperti dulu…." Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"tunggulah." Ucap joongin sambil melepas pelukan sera.

Di rumah yang tenang seorang pria masih tertidur dengan pulas di tempat tidurnya. Walaupun saat ini sinar matahari pagi telah menerawang wajah rupawannya.

"joong in….. bangunlah, kau harus sarapan" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang mengibaskan tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar joongin.

"cepatlah…." Sera yang merasa sudah lelah membangunkan joongin yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya sekarang tiba-tiba terkejut dengan tangan joongin yang menariknya hingga terdampar dalam pelukan hangat joongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" memberontak dari pelukan joongin.

"sebentar saja…." Joongin meneratkan pelukannya.

"cepatlah kau sudah terlambat untuk kerja…."

Chu~

Joongin mendaratkan ciuman kilatnya pada sera yang masih terpaku dengan perlakuan joongin pagi idu dengan memberinya _morning kiss _itu.

Chu~

Lagi-lagi joongin menciumnya kilat.

Chu~

Sera hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan joongin, ia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya yang masih terdekap dalam pelukan joongin. "sebentar lagi…." Sanggah joongin memeluknya makin erat.

"aku tidak ingin kerja hari ini…."

"lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku ingin menemani istriku yang selalu sendiri saat aku kerja…"

"apa kau merayuku . . . ?" Tanya sera sambil melepaskan pelukan joongin yang masih melilitnya pagi itu.

"menurutmu?!"

"kelihatannya begitu…"

Mendengar kata sera joongin kembali menarik sera dalam pelukannya lagi dan sekarang ia membanting lembut sera untuk berada disampingnya. Hingga sekarang sudab berada di samping joongin dengan posisi terlentang. Melihat itu joongin langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sera yang masih terpaku dengan kelakuan joongin padanya.

"mwoya…." Sera memberontak.

"hahaha…mati kau…. Huahahaha…" ucap joongin dengan mengembangkan senyuman nakalnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"kau kira apa yang akan ku lakukan?"

"menjauh dariku!, cepatlah mandi! Baumu…." Mendengar ucapan sera,n joongin tersentak dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sera yang tadi sempat ketakutan atas perilaku joongin pagi itu.

"ada apa dengan bauku?" Tanya joongin dengan wajah tak merasa berdosa.

"cepatlah mandi! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, cepat! Aku akan sia-sia jika nasi yang kumasak tadi buruan dingin….dan….dan…"

"dan apa?"

_Chu_~

Sebuah kiss morning mendarat di bibir joongin dengan cepat.

"itukah yang kau maksud?"

Chu~

Sekarang ganti joongin yang mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir sera.

"cepat mandi…" ucap sera dengan manja dan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"baiklah sayang…."

Chu~

Lagi-lagi sebuah ciuman kilat mendarat di bibir sera. Joongin pun berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan sera yang masih terdiam di pinggir ranjang.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan yang tenang sepasang suami istri yang terlihat sedang sarapan itu hanya terdiam menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing.

Drttt..

Drttt...

Ponsel joongin yang berada di pinggir meja makan tiba-tiba bergetar.

"yeobseo..." Tanya joongin kepada seseorang yang ada di seberang telfonnya.

"_hai joongin, kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini…_" ternyata suara baekhyun yang membuat sera menatap joongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"siapa?" Tanya sera.

"bacon…" ucap joongin dengan menjauhkan ponselnya agar tak terdengar oleh teman kerjanya tersebut.

"_apa tadi yang kau bilang!_" ternyataa tidak sepenuhnya joongin mengira kalau baekhyun akan mendengar ucapanya.

"tidak…tidak apa-apa…, aku hanya tidak ingin masuk kerja hari ini. Aku ingin menemani seorang bidadari yang sekarang sedang berada di depanku…"

"_oh…bidadarimu itu…. Jaga dia ya… aku akan bilang pada kris-ssi bahwa kau tidak masuk kerja hanya untuk menemani bidadarimu…._" Lanjut joongin. Sera yang merasa ada yang aneh mulai penasaran dengan percakapan mereka berdua.

"apa kalian membicarakanku?!" bentak sera yang mungkin terdengar oleh baekhyun.

"_ooh… aku takut bidadarimu itu akan berubah menjadi malaikat bertanduk….iih serem…._"

"tenang… jika ia berubah, aku akan memulai perang.…" ucap joongin terkekeh.

"_anyeoong…. Selamat menikmatinya joongin….. hehehe_" tak lama dari ucapan baekhyun, bunyi 'ttuttt'mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"apakah kalian tadi membicarakanku?!" bentak sera -lagi-

"tidak, aku hanya meminta izin untuk tidak bekerja hari ini dengan alasan menemani _bidadariku _yang akhir-akhir ini sendirian di rumah tanpa di temani suaminya… " joongin terkekeh.

"kau memang pria gombal…" dengan melangkan menjauh dari joongin untuk mencuci piring bekas sarapan tadi. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. membuat sera hanya bisa terdiam dan membuatnya memberhentikan kegiatanya mencuci piring.

"sera…" ucap joongin dengan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak sera, hingga sera sedikit merasa geli.

"hmm…" sambil melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"aku merindukanmu…" kata joongin membuat sera kembali terhenti untuk melakukan kegiatannya.

"nado" jawab sera singkat. Membuat joongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sera, dan sekarang ia membalikkan badan sera hingga menghadap pada joongin.

"berjanjilah, hanya aku yang akan kau rindukan, hanya aku yang akan kau impikan,hanya aku yang… " belum sempat joongin melanjutkan katanya. Ia langsung menyambar bibir sera dan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang sera, sera membalasnya dengan menggantungkan tangannya di tengkuk joongin. Merasa sera membalas ciumanya, joongin makin meningkatkan level untuk menciumi bibir istrinya. Takut wastavle penuh, tangan joongin yang berada di balik tubuh sera menutup keran air yang masih menyala dan kembali mengelus lembut punggung sera.

Ciuman joongin yang makin terasa menuntut, membuat sera menghentikan adegan mereka berdua.

"kenapa berhenti?" Tanya joongin.

"biarkan aku bernafas…" tiba-tiba joongin menggendongnya dengan brutal menuju kamar mereka.

"hei!, turunkan aku…."

"tidak akan!"

Brakk~

Hanya suara debaman pintu dan berontakan yang terlontar dari mulut sera untuk menurunkanya dari gendongan joongin yang terakhir terdengar sebelum mereka berdua memasuki kamar.

-FIN-


End file.
